Historias del Pasado
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Durante una tarde lluviosa, secretos del pasado de un cierto invitado serán revelados ante Leni. Clasificación "T".


**Historias del Pasado** **Considero esto un "calentamiento" para el estreno del último capítulo de "Sangre de Hermanos", el cual será el Domingo 2 de Julio a la medianoche, así que por ahora haré pequeños One-Shot de Loudcest y de mi OC con Leni, obvio que también habrán más Lincoln-Leni y el futuro Lori-Lincoln, a propósito, ¿habré hecho algún Luan-Lincoln?. ¡No! Debo hacer uno urgente D:, es que el tema es que es medio complicado, ya que el peli blanco no tiene buena relación con las bromas de su hermana, aunque lo iré pensando a fondo, sin embargo, el que desee compartir sus ideas conmigo, es bienvenido :).**

 **Como siempre dejo en claro que no soy dueño de The Loud House, solo de mi OC. La serie es propiedad de Chris Savino y de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Era una tarde de Invierno en Royal Woods, las calles estaban adornadas de aquel suave manto blanco de nieve, la gente disfrutaba de aquellos días tan tranquilos ya que dentro de poco empezaría la Primavera y en medio de las calles llenas de personas, en una casa del barrio, se hallaba una familia viendo los álbumes suyos, a pesar de que para algunos era algo aburrido y hasta avergonzante por las cosas que habían hecho en el Pasado, para uno de sus invitados, ésto era algo "raro".

\- Awwww, miren, aquí está Lola cuando ganó su primer concurso de belleza. Mostró Rita aquella foto en donde aparecía una pequeña rubia con su primera tiara de Princesa.

\- Ja, para que lo sepan todas las perdedoras: Yo siempre seré la más bonita y triunfaré en todos los concursos, se los dejo bien advertido a todas ellas que se creen que pueden pisotearme. Dijo Lola con un tono de superioridad, mientras que no paraba de mirarse al espejo.

\- Je, a menos de que te tiren lodo a la última hora de comenzar el certamen, así que...¡piensa rápido, Lola!. Dijo Lana, su gemela, la cual tomó una bola de barro y se la quería lanzar a la chica rubia, pero ésta salió corriendo y de ahí empezaban sus clásicas peleas entre ellas.

Mientras que el Señor Lynn y Rita trataban de calmar a las dos niñas, haciendo un intento por separarlas, uno de los invitados de la familia, un joven de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos color escarlata se levantó del sillón y partió hacia arriba, siendo observado por varios integrantes del clan, en especial por Leni, la cual tenía una relación con aquel muchacho proveniente de los Balcanes.

\- ¿Alex? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?. Preguntó la muchacha, quien aprovechó la distracción para seguirle el paso al joven y llegar hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, la habitación en donde descansaba y al abrir la puerta se encontraba con aquel peli plateado, sentado en la cama y con unas pocas fotos en sus manos.

El joven permanecía callado, observaba cada una de aquellas fotografías antiguas que tenía en sus manos, los recuerdos le volvían a la mente, en especial en una donde había una chica rubia, alta, hermosa, llevaba un vestido azul largo, moño blanco en su cabeza y zapatos negros, además de que allí podía verse a un pequeño niño en sus brazos y una cálida sonrisa.

Leni se acercó hacia él, se sentó a su lado y trató de tomar una de las fotos, pensó que tal vez no sería un buen momento hacer eso, ya que pensaría que se podría enojar su novio, pero el peli blanco-plateado le hizo un gesto de que no había problema y ella agarró una de las fotos que había en la cama.

\- Oye, qué linda chica la de aquí, ¿quién es?. Preguntó ella, señalando a la rubia que estaba en aquel retrato.

Alexander respiró hondo y permaneció en silencio, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero finalmente lo soltó.

\- Era mi hermana, Natasha, la mayor de los cuatro. Respondió el joven.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿ella está...?. La pregunta de Leni era para saber si estaba viva, ella nunca había oído del todo la historia de su novio de Sarajevo, el cual simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- Ella está muerta, lo mismo las demás de mis hermanas, Katzuya, Anastasia y Boris, mi hermano menor, al igual que toda mi familia. Nombró a sus hermanos caídos y luego sintió como los recuerdos lo atacaban de forma repentina.

\- ¿Alex? ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó Leni, moviéndolo pero él estaba totalmente inmovilizado.

(Enclosure, OST de Sniper Wolf, Metal Gear Solid)

El joven recordaba todos esos momentos tan trágicos que había pasado consigo y su familia, la cual había muerto en la Guerra de los Balcanes de los Años 90, cerró sus ojos un rato y se dejó llevar por la tristeza, la tragedia, la angustia y el dolor, mientras que se abrazaba así mismo y ponía su mano derecha en la zona del corazón, sintiendo aquella "picadura" que le traía esos recuerdos tan oscuros.

\- ¿Alex? ¡Alex, estás llorando! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Amor?! ¡¿Estás bien?!. Preguntó Leni y se levantó para ir a traerle unos pañuelos para secar sus ojos, pero él la detuvo.

\- ¡No! No necesito eso. Pidió el joven, quien la detenía y ella se giraba preocupada.

\- Es que estás llorando y no quiero verte así. Dijo la chica con un tono de tristeza.

\- ¿Tú nunca has oído de mi historia?. Le preguntó el muchacho, quien le pedía que se sentara a su lado en la cama.

Leni negó con la cabeza, caminó hasta el borde de aquel mueble y se sentó a su lado, mientras que éste se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Soy de Sarajevo, Bosnia-Herzegovina, de la Europa Balcánica, nací el 24 de Marzo de 1989. Comenzó con su historia.

Leni lo oía con mucha atención, tal vez podía ser "tonta" pero para él era especial, simplemente había que entenderla, como lo habían hecho y sus demás hermanas, cuando Alexander llegó a la Casa Loud, al principio no le parecía cómodo todo el desorden hasta que se fue des-estructurando y viendo que había otro camino que el de la seriedad que siempre portaba.

\- Mi familia...Iba a decirle esa parte, pero se sintió muy tocado al recordar los nombres y rostros de los suyos, cosa que se detuvo.

\- Tranquilo, ve despacio, yo te sigo. Le aconsejó Leni, quien le mostró una cálida sonrisa y él se fue calmando.

\- Mis padres eran el Coronel Dimitri Raichenkov, descendiente de los Príncipes y Generales que estuvieron con la Dinastía Romanov, mi madre era una de las doctoras más queridas y admiradas en toda la Europa Balcánica, se llamaba Lyudmila Ivanisevic, era una mente brillante y una madre excelente conmigo y con mis hermanos Natasha, Katzuya, Anastasia y Boris, ellos iban desde los 17 hasta los 9 años de edad, también estaban mis abuelos, mis tíos y mi padrino con su familia, provenían de Italia, Rumania y Bulgaria. Mira, aquí tengo esta foto. Relató Alex sobre su familia y de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros sacó una foto en donde estaba todo un gran grupo familiar, la rubia tomó dicho objeto y miró a cada uno de los integrantes, mientras que su novio le señalaba los nombres de cada uno de ellos.

\- Eran una gran familia como la nuestra. Remarcó la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, pero...Alex se detuvo unos minutos.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ellos?. Preguntó ella.

\- Hacia inicios de los Años 90, las ex-Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas empezaron a entrar en crisis, tras la "Caída del Muro de Berlín" en 1989 y la desintegración de la Unión Soviética en 1991, todo empezó a colapsar, habían enfrentamientos y choques armados, finalmente estalló la tan temida guerra en nuestra zona. Por el momento estábamos viendo, Bosnia-Herzegovina estaría bien, pero con el correr de los años, todo se nos está yendo al Infierno, los serbios llegaron a nuestras tierras y comenzamos a oír historias de las famosas "Limpiezas Étnicas", donde masacraban a mujer, hombres, niños, ancianos, todos en las aldeas y las reducían a cenizas, no dejaban a nadie con vida, ni siquiera a los más débiles. Y un lamentable día de 1995 llegaron a Sarajevo, vivíamos bajo el asedio enemigo, nuestras tropas hacían lo posible pero era inútil, los Serbios estaban mejor equipados. Mi madre rezaba por todos nosotros y de que pudiéramos irnos, pero nunca logramos escapar de ese Infierno. Todos los días despertábamos en medio de bombardeos y ataques enemigos, veíamos morir a nuestros seres queridos y amigos como si fueran perro, los gobiernos de Occidente jamás nos brindaron ayuda, nos abandonaron y en especial en Sbrenica, donde mataron a cientos de civiles musulmanes y de diversas etnias. Relataba cada momento vivido el joven, Leni le prestaba atención y por ningún momento se distraía.

\- ¿Y cuándo llegó? Bueno, eso. Preguntó la chica, ya que no quería señalar sobre la familia de Alex y su destino.

El muchacho tomó un respiro largo y siguió.

\- Un día de Febrero de 1996, los Serbios llegaron a nuestro barrio e ingresaron en mi hogar, alguien les había dicho que nosotros ocultábamos a soldados enemigos, armas, municiones y musulmanes en nuestro sótano, era mentira. Ni más bien entraron, a mi padre lo golpearon repetidas veces, no llegó a tomar su arma reglamentaria y con mi madre, los muy malditos abusaron de ella, ante mis hermanas y yo. Luego de eso, a ambos los ahorcaron en el salón nuestro, a mis hermanas, mis abuelos y mis tíos los fusilaron en el patio, yo me escondí, sin que pudiera hacer algo y cuando me habían hallado, mi padrino me sacó de ahí, hiriendo a dos soldados con el arma de mi padre y cuando escapamos por las calles, sobornó a un Mayor del Ejército Serbio para que nos dejara escapar. En el Centro de Sarajevo todo estaba destruido, habían muertos por doquier y él me cubrió. Nos refugiamos en la Iglesia de San José y él me dejó allí con un grupo de militares y civiles, debía volver por los suyos y que me sacaría de allí con todos los demás. Sin embargo, él no volvió...más tarde me enteré de que lo habían fusilado junto a su familia cuando regresaban. Quedé solo y viví en diversos Orfanatos, sufriendo el dolor, el odio por ser bosnio y hasta me lastimaban, crecí en medio de todo el desprecio y fue ahí donde empecé a odiar al Mundo. Y...y ahí fue donde lo vi venir, a nuestro héroe: Adam Sutler. El joven se detuvo en esa parte, quería ir paso a paso por su historia.

\- ¿Ahí fue donde te adoptaron?. Preguntó Leni, quien ya sentía las lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sí, fue uno de sus Lugartenientes, Friedrich, él me adoptó y me crío con su esposa e hijas, como si hubiera sido su hijo y también habían muchos niños y niñas de países con guerras, venían del Este de Europa, Chechenia, Medio Oriente, Palestina, el Sureste Asiático, América Latina, África y hasta de Irlanda. Fuimos todos metidos en un programa de educación, nos íbamos convirtiendo en lo que seríamos ahora: Nos entrenaban físicamente, nos educaban, aprendíamos a manejar armas de fuego y pronto llegó nuestra hora de pelear contra el enemigo, aplastarlo, quemar a ese Mundo Pos-moderno, hacerles sufrir todo lo que nos han causado y allí estaba yo: Me convertí en Soldado, luego llegué a ser Teniente Primero. Me había convertido en el Ángel de la Muerte de los Nacionalistas, veía todo a través de mi Parabellum y mi espada, no tenía piedad en el campo de batalla, ni siquiera sobre los rendidos de la OTAN, simplemente quería verlos sufrir. Yo solo quería matar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible para aplacar mi odio que crecía cuando veía banderas norteamericanas e inglesas, muchos de mis amigos murieron en las diversas batallas de la Guerra Nacionalista pero nunca fueron olvidados, eran nuestros hermanos y hermanas, nuestros Camaradas. Pero yo...yo ya no era ese pequeño niño que ves en la foto, me veía a mí mismo en las llamas, ardiendo y desapareciendo, convertido en cenizas para ser llevado por el viento. Mi vida se basaba en eso, en matar pero habían noches en las que no podía dormir porque veía las imágenes de las personas que había puesto fin a sus vidas, me perseguían y aunque me redimí, sentía asco de verme a mí mismo al espejo. Sin embargo seguí haciendo mi trabajo, seguía matando a todos los que se nos interpusieran y cuando llegamos a Sarajevo, allí estaba mi pueblo: Muriendo de hambre, niños huérfanos y sin hogar, familias en las calles, ciudades todavía arrasadas y los políticos Pro-EEUU vivían bien. No lo pensé dos veces y los fusilé a todos y cuando mi pueblo me vio entrar, sabían que el último de los Ivanisevic volvería a su tierra natal y por lo tanto decidí ser su Emperador, volver a esos tiempos, reconstruir mi nación y lo hice: Desde la Europa del Este hasta EEUU, le devolví la vida a mi gente, ya no había más dolor, ni niños pasando hambre, enfermedades, no había más muerte, todo había renacido de sus cenizas. Y ahí estaba yo, su Emperador, el Emperador del Este, proclamado por sus tropas y que iba a limpiar la Europa Balcánica de la presencia enemiga y lo hicimos: No dejamos a ningún enemigo vivo y cuando por fin llegamos a EEUU, les hicimos pagar, lo mismo a Londres, pero a no a los civiles, sino a sus políticos y Generales. Ellos fueron los que nos hicieron ese daño y nosotros se lo devolvimos, les hicimos sufrir al máximo, aún a coste de cometer horrendos Pecados y atrocidades, pero ¿qué nos importaba?. Era nuestra venganza hacia el Mundo. Aquella parte, ya Leni estaba llorando en silencio, sentía en carne propia lo que su novio había sufrido toda su vida: La infancia, un momento único en la vida, había desaparecido por completo en él.

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza y él rompió en llanto con ella.

\- Ahí sobre el escritorio está mi Parabellum y mi Revólver, al igual que mi espada. Con ellas veía el Mundo a través de la muerte de mis enemigos, en especial sobre los que me hicieron la vida imposible en los Orfanatos. A todos ellos los mandé directo al Infierno. Pero...en el deseo mío de vengar a mi familia y a mi pueblo, yo terminé vendiendo mi alma a Lucifer, al Diablo, para convertirme en lo que soy y...tal vez tus parientes tengan razón: El Infierno es mi lugar, es ahí donde yo viví todo con los míos, todo el tiempo y sin opción de escape. Es el Infierno donde yo siempre estuve y salí, pero convertido en lo que soy ahora, a pesar de que cambié, siempre tendré ese título de "Demonio" por las personas. Pero...¡ellos jamás supieron lo que es perder a tu familia, que los veas morir delante de tus hijos!. Finalizó con su historia el joven, cosa que llevó a que Leni lo abrazara con fuerza y que él llorara contra su pecho, mientras que ella le acariciaba los cabellos.

\- No me importa lo que mi Tía Ruth o sus hijos piensen de ti, tú no eres un Demonio, tú nunca vendiste tu alma a nadie, eres un Fénix, como te dice Lynn y Lincoln: Eres un Ave Fénix, renaciste a través de las cenizas, ¿sí?. Tú le llevaste la alegría a tu pueblo, la felicidad que perdieron y ellos se sienten contentos de tenerte como su Emperador. Alex, a mí tampoco me importa lo que hayas hecho, sea bueno o malo, tú tuviste tus principios, tu causa y no tienes por qué sentirte así. Alex, yo nunca te tendría miedo, tú eres la persona que me devolvió la esperanza cuando fue lo de Adam en el parque, ¿lo recuerdas?. Él jugó conmigo y tú, cuando apareciste y le diste su merecido, supe que ahí cambió todo: A ti te veía siempre como mi Ángel y no me importaba lo que te dijeran Ruth y los demás. Tú no eres un Demonio, como te dije, eres un Ave Fénix, renaciste de las cenizas y ahora mírate, estás conmigo y jamás me iría de ti, nunca, no me importa el chico que aparezca, yo siempre voy a estar contigo y con nadie más. Prometió Leni, la cual le seguía abrazando y acariciando sus cabellos

El joven permaneció callado un largo tiempo, mientras que la rubia tarareaba una canción para él. Cerró los ojos y se dejó sumergir por los recuerdos de su mente.

\- Esa canción, me recuerda a la que mi hermana Natasha me cantaba cuando era pequeño. Recordó, para luego abrir los ojos y se encontraba con una Leni sonriente y aún llorando, pero de la emoción.

\- Tú nunca fuiste un Demonio para mí, Alex, nunca. Para mí siempre serás mi Ángel, mi amado Ángel de la Muerte. Respondió la chica y fue entonces que el joven le tomó de las manos.

\- Contigo, a tu lado, estando juntos, los Demonios de mi alma se callan para siempre, se sumergen en el sueño de Morfeo y con ello, me siento en paz al estar contigo. Al sentir tus manos tan suaves y tu bello rostro, siento que también fui salvado por un Ángel y eres tú. Tienes razón, lo que ocurrió ya es cosa del Pasado, no me importa lo que diga la gente de mí, yo tuve mis principios y siguen estando conmigo. Mi finalidad ahora, no solo como el Emperador del Este y otros papeles que desempeño, también está mi deber en protegerte a ti, a tu familia y amigos. Y no solo eso también, sino que...que también mi corazón se ha reparado y con ello puedo ver los colores de este Mundo, que no es ceniza como había visto desde que comenzó todo. Ahora me siento feliz, estar a tu lado es lo mejor y prometo amarte y protegerte a ti y a todos los que conozco. Finalizó Alexander y fue entonces que Leni lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo tiernamente.

\- Y lo harás muy bien, Mi Teniente, Mi Emperador, Mi Príncipe Escarlata, Mi Amado Ángel de la Muerte. Respondió Leni y de ahí, ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

\- Mein Fraudlein. Dijo el chico y la besó en los labios a su amada rubia Loud.

\- Mi Ángel. Finalizó la chica y ambos se quedaron en el cuarto de Alex, mirando las fotos que tenían tanto ella y su familia como las del invitado, para luego quedarse dormidos los dos juntos y abrazados, mientras que el Sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas de Michigan.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bien, otro fic de mi OC con Leni y por el momento será uno de los últimos que haga: Me estoy tomando un tiempo de descanso, voy a dejar de hacer historias de Loudcest por un lapso del nombrado. ¡Ojo! No estoy diciendo que dejo fanfiction ni tampoco estoy dejando el Loudcest, obvio que volveré con nuevas historias One-Shot de Lincoln y sus hermanas, pero es que debo terminar con otros proyectos que tengo, preparar todo para Agosto que se viene la secuela de "El Viaje" (Crossover de The Loud House-Ed, Edd, Eddy) y también en Septiembre se viene "Saint Simpsons" o "Saint Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", de uno de los mangas de Saint Seiya.**

 **Además de que en Julio termino con "Sangre de Hermanos" y demás. Así que aquí va mi "pequeña despedida" hasta Agosto-Septiembre: Cuídense, Camaradas y nos estamos viendo en futuros proyectos :).**

 **Ah y saludos para Julex93, quien siempre comenta en estas historias y para los demás. Nos vemos :).**


End file.
